The manufacture of ophthalmic lenses, such as contact lenses, includes inspecting lenses for defects and packaging the lenses in packages, among other things. In the production of large amounts of ophthalmic lenses, such as contact lenses, it is desirable to continue to develop new manufacturing components, systems, methods, and the like to reduce production time, to reduce production costs, and to increase productivity, among other things.